1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relates to the field of casino games, and more specifically, to card games.
2. Description of Related Art
Among casino card games, poker games are popular because they are not merely a game of chance, but require skills and experience. Texas Hold 'Em is a variation of the straight poker game that can be played by as many as ten players.
In Texas Hold 'Em, a complete card deck of 52 playing cards are used. Each player is dealt two cards facing down, referred to as hole or pocket cards. There are betting rounds each time the dealer shows additional cards facing up. These cards are communal cards that any player can use in combination with their two pocket cards to form a five card poker hand. The players can check, raise, or fold in each of the betting round. In the end, who has the highest hand based on an established ranking will win.
Although it is a game requiring skills and experience, like most other card games, Texas Hold 'Em depends on probabilities of poker hands for excitement and action. Betting strategies can be developed based on the chance a player can form a poker hand as high as possible using their pocket cards and communal cards. When the chance to form a good poker hand is low, players tend to give up the game early, resulting in poor table action and low payoff.